


Come Away To The Water

by skeletonbrains



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, F/F, sorry ladies i'm married to the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonbrains/pseuds/skeletonbrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end doesn't come as a swift slash with a knife but as a saw slowly shaving away. Piper and Alex have some realizations during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away To The Water

The Belgian seaside wasn't particularly lovely this time of year. Miles of shore shrouded by storm clouds, and in the middle of it, Piper and Alex.

The concrete bench they sat on was all crumbled and cracked, mirroring their relationship. Despite everything, Alex vowed to get Piper out of the hotel. And so they sat silently on a little grey beach and wondered wistfully if this was the end.

The wind blew away the little amount of warmth was left between them, and Alex could barely let her eyes stray from the horizon for fear of what she might see looking back at her.

_"Why couldn't I come first just once?"_

Piper forces the eye contact, and her face shatters Alex like a mirror. Her eyes reflected the grey sky; Her face suddenly seemed frail, timid like the sand fluttering around their ankles.

Breaking her stare, Alex tried to steady her breathing. Her chest constricted with the ebb and flow of the sea. Unable to look back, she shook her head.

_"How much longer can we go on like this?"_

Piper's voice cracked in time with a bolt of lightning, and Alex noticed a tear start to fall just as the first drops of an autumnal storm tumbled out of the clouds. Hands trembling like the beach grasses around them, she turned Piper's face to her own.

_"Hey, we have Paris tomorrow."_

Her own voice was foreign, and Piper's tears only came faster. The rain kept pouring down on them, but neither moved an inch. Frozen to their seats, a quiet mourning passed through them and went into the sea.

The water got rougher, and the waves crashed closer and closer to shore. Alex gripped Piper's hand, silently begging her to understand.

_"I don't know how much longer I can do this."_

Piper's voice cut through the waves pounding into the sand, and at once it felt like they might both be engulfed by the sea. Alex was drowning and Piper too. Their hands intertwined - the wind howled, the sky opened up, the ocean threatened to swallow them whole.

Two strangers sat on a bench through a mighty storm. One said to the other, _"But I still love you."_ But it was lost to the roar of the sea.


End file.
